In the arc welding industry, a welding power supply is sometimes mounted to a running gear cart. The running gear cart enables the welding power supply, consumables, and/or accessories to be transported with ease to different jobs in an area. One or more large gas bottles/cylinders of inert arc-shielding gases or other gases may be carried on the running gear carts.
Gas bottles are often very heavy, often weighing as much as 180 pounds. Overhead cranes are rarely available at the bottle storage area. Consequently, the usual loading and unloading method has been to manually lift the bottles. For example, a person may hug a bottle and lift it using his back and/or legs.